Das Lächeln der Sterne
by XxKayaraxX
Summary: Eine Kurz FF in der es um Liebe, Sehnsucht, aber auch um Angst und Schmerz geht. Nichts ist so, wie es im ersten Moment scheint oder vielleicht doch?
1. Through the rain

_Titel:_ Das Lächeln der Sterne  
_Autor:_ Jamie-Kayara  
_Paring:_ Lorelai +?  
_Disclaimer:_ keiner der charas gehört mir und ich verdien damit auch nix.  
_Sonstige Bemerkungen/Spoilerwarnung:_ **no spoiler **

_**A/N**_ Nachdem die FF in einem anderem Forum schon ganz gut lief, habe mich mich dazu entschlossen sie hier zu posten und auch wenns in dem Fall vielleicht sooooo gut passt, wünsch ich euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_**

* * *

**__**Teil 1 - Through the rain**_

Es regnete. Langsam fuhr ich die Straße entlang. Mir begegnete kein anderes Auto. Die Straße, die ich gewählt hatte, war völlig ausgestorben. Ich hatte nur noch eine Meile vor mir. Eine Meile in der ich mich entscheiden konnte. Für oder wider. Ja oder nein.  
Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich war wütend. Wütend auf mich selbst. Entsetzt und fassungslos. Was war in mich gefahren? Ich hatte vier Leben zerstört. Für immer. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen. Die Zeit zurückdrehen. Doch es ging nicht. Ich hasste mich. Ich hasste mich für die Tat, die ich begannen habe.  
Meine Hände begannen wieder zu zittern. Mein Hals war trocken. Ich öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt, um ein wenig frische Luft hinein zu lassen. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen.  
Ich hatte Angst. Wie würde mein Leben in der Zukunft aussehen? Wie würden die anderen reagieren, wenn sie davon erfuhren? Tränen der Wut, des Entsetzens, der Fassungslosigkeit, der Angst und der Enttäuschung über mich selbst, stiegen in meine Augen und begannen meine Wangen hinunter zu rollen; auf meine Kleidung zu tropfen. Es waren stille Tränen. Kein Laut entfuhr meinem Mund.

Ich fuhr nur noch Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Was ich damit bezweckte? Vielleicht, weil ich meine Entscheidung etwas nach hinten verschieben wollte. Vielleicht, weil ich Angst davor hatte. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich meine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen hatte. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste gar nichts mehr.  
Mein Handy begann zu klingeln. Ohne auf das Display zu schauen, nahm ich es in die Hand und warf es aus dem Fenster. Egal wie mein Leben in der Zukunft aussehen würde, es war überflüssig. Ich brauchte es nicht mehr.  
Die Tränen rannten unaufhörlich über mein Gesicht. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ein weiteres Mal hatte ich an diesem Tag die Kontrolle verloren. Was war los mit mir? Ich kam mir vor, wie in einem der schlechten Filme, die im Fernsehen liefen. Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. Das alles war so irreal, so makaber. Das musste ein Traum sein. Ein schlimmer Alptraum. Gleich würde ich aufwachen und neben ihr im Bett liegen. Ich nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad, um den Alptraum zu beenden. Ich kniff mir in den Arm. Einmal... zweimal... dreimal... Nichts. Ich saß immer noch in dem Auto. Nur die Stelle oberhalb meines Handgelenks tat jetzt weh. Ich probierte es noch zweimal. Doch an der Situation änderte sich nichts. Ich saß im Auto und fuhr dem Ziel entgegen. Mein Arm tat weh. Die Stelle war gerötet. Aber noch vielmehr schmerzte es in meinem Herzen.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Beifahrersitz und rutschte langsam in den Fußraum. Was ich dort sah ließ mich erschaudern. Die Erkenntnis, dass dies kein Traum sondern die schreckliche Realität war, traf mich mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Mir wurde übel. Ich wandte schnell den Kopf ab und versuchte mich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Es fiel mir schwer. Meine Gedanken und meine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu dem Gegenstand, der im Fußraum lag. Wie konnte das geschehen? Wieso ist es soweit gekommen? Warum habe ich mich nur so provozieren lassen?  
Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht mehr weinen. Doch kaum, dass ich sie weggewischt hatte, traten sie erneut in meine Augen.  
"Verdammte Scheiße!" Ich begann mit wütend mit meinen Fäusten auf das Lenkrad zu klopfen. Es half nichts. Ich wurde immer wütender. Auf alles was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist. Auf mich.  
Ich fing an mich zu fragen, wie meine Zukunft aussehen würde.  
Würde es so sein, wie in den Filmen? Oder ganz anders? Ich hatte keinerlei Vorstellungen.  
Der Regen trommelte inzwischen so stark auf die Windschutzscheibe, dass ich kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war der kräftige Schauer wieder vorbei. Vorbei. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht. Ich stoppte den Wagen. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich begann die Ereignisse noch einmal an meinen Augen vorbeiziehen zu lassen.

Einige Minuten später öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Ich blickte in den Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes und nahm den Gegenstand in die Hand. Die Waffe fühlte sich kühl an. Ich strich über das schwarze Metall. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet. Ich habe jemanden umgebracht. Auch wenn es keine Absicht war, bin ich schuld.  
Ich spürte das Gewicht der Waffe in der einen Hand und öffnete langsam die Tür mit der anderen. Als ich stand, griff ich in die Brusttasche meines Hemdes. Meine Finger zitterten, während ich das zusammengefaltete Blatt Papier hervorholte. Ich legte es gut sichtbar auf das Amaturenbrett und entfernte mich einige Meter von dem Auto.  
Ich blieb stehen. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf das im Mondlicht glänzende Metall der Pistole. Ich wog alles miteinander ab. Ein letztes Mal. War es richtig weiter zu leben? Was lohnte es sich noch zu leben, wenn ich in das Gefängnis muss? Sollte ich weiter machen? Was würden sie sagen? Was wird aus ihnen? Würden sie mir verzeihen können? Wie würden sie die Nachricht aufnehmen? War es wirklich das Richtige? Meine Tränen bahnten sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht. Ich atmete tief durch und schloß meine Augen. Mein Herz pochte schneller. Langsam hob ich die Hand in der ich die Waffe hielt und führte sie an meine Schläfe.  
"Es tut mir leid!"

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Stille durch einen lauten Knall zerrissen und der Mann brach zusammen.

* * *

In den nächsten Kapiteln wird sich aufklären wieso und warum es dazu gekommen ist:  
Hinterlasst doch ein FB. Würd mich freuen. 


	2. Der Brief

es geht weiter...

* * *

_**Teil 2 - Der Brief**_

Sie schreckte auf. Ihr war, als wenn sie etwas gehört hatte. Sie blickte sich um. Im ersten Augenblick wußte sie nicht, warum sie auf einer Couch lag. Doch dann fiel alles wieder ein. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als sie an die zurückliegenden Ereignisse dachte. Sie wollte es vergessen, nicht mehr daran denken, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm und davor, dass er es nochmal versuchen würde.  
Sie hielt nach dem Anderen Ausschau. Von ihm war nichts zu sehen. Anscheinend war er gegangen, während sie schlief. Es hatte gut getan mit ihm darüber zu reden. Seit dem sie zusammen waren, war sie glücklich. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen. Bei ihm spürte sie Zuverlässigkeit und auch Liebe. Diese Gefühle kannte sie bei dem Anderen nicht. Sie dachte, da wäre mal etwas gewesen, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Er war nie für sie da gewesen, wenn sie ihn wirklich brauchte.  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen fort. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Sie stand auf und war gerade dabei sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Sie fuhr zusammen. Wer konnte das nur sein? Ihre Tochter würde erst am Wochenende von der Uni zurückkommen. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Mit kurzen wackeligen Schritten ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Auf der Veranda standen zwei Personen, die dunkle Hosen und dunkle Hemden trugen. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Beide trugen eine Mütze. Es waren Polizisten. Ihr fuhr erneut ein Schrecken durch die Glieder. Was war passiert? Ging es um ihn? Um ihre Tochter? War einen von ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Der Mann begann zu sprechen.  
"Sind sie Lorelai Gilmore?" Sie nickte. Ihr wurde kalt. Was war geschehen? "Vor etwa einer halben Stunde wurde nicht weit von hier ein leerstehendes Auto gefunden. Auf dem Amaturenbrett lag das hier." Er reichte ihr einen Zettel, der in der Mitte zusammen gefaltet war. Lorelai stiegen erneut Tränen in die Augen. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. _Bitte nicht!_ Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie das Papier und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Lorelai,_

_ich denke, dass du inzwischen weißt, was passiert ist. _  
_Es tut mir leid. Ich habe das nicht gewollt. _  
_Es war ein Unfall. Nachdem du mir erzählt hast was er versuchte, _  
_bin ich wütend geworden. Verdammt wütend. _  
_So wütend, dass ich ihn am liebsten..._  
_Er hat dir immer wieder weh getan und dich verletzt. _  
_Er hat uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Selbst Rory hatte Angst vor ihm. _  
_Ich wollte mit ihm reden. Ihm nur klar machen, _  
_dass er die Finger von dir lassen soll. _  
_Das er für immer aus unserem Leben verschwinden soll. _  
_Aber ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet._

_Wir beide hatten wunderschöne Zeiten gemeinsam. _  
_Du warst mein Leben. Rory habe ich wie meine _  
_eigene Tochter geliebt. Ich bedaure nicht einen Tag mit euch. _  
_Ihr seid das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. _  
_Danke, dass du mich in dein _  
_und in das Leben von Rory genommen hast. Die Zeit, _  
_die ich mit euch verbringen durfte,_  
_war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Dafür und für alles andere _  
_bin ich dir auf ewig dankbar. Ich habe _  
_noch nie jemanden so geliebt, wie dich. Du hast mich zu dem Mann _  
_gemacht, der ich war. Du hast mich glücklich gemacht. _  
_Dennoch denke ich, dass es das Beste ist, _  
_wenn ich gehe. Ich kann den Gedanken, dass ich _  
_Schuld am Tod eines anderen bin, _  
_nicht ertragen. Bitte verzeihe mir! Tu mir einen Gefallen _  
_und vergiß unsere gemeinsamen _  
_Erinnerungen nicht, aber hab auch keine Angst _  
_etwas Neues zu beginnen. Ich werde immer bei euch sein._

_In ewiger Liebe, _  
_Luke_

Das Blatt fiel auf den Boden und sie schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Lorelai hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihr jemand langsam die Luft abdrücken würde. Sie ließ der Trauer und den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, den sie empfand, freien Lauf. _Wieso?_ Ihre Knie zitterten. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um nicht auf den Boden zu sinken.  
"Was ist passiert? Warum hast du das getan? Ich brauche dich doch!" Ihre verzweifelte Stimme war kaum zu hören. Die Polizistin trat näher auf sie zu, doch sie wehrte sie ab.  
Die Liebe ihres Lebens war gegangen und mit ihr auch der Vater ihrer Tochter. _Warum? Warum hast du mich verlassen? Was soll ich ohne dich nur tun? _Die Tränen rollten ihr unaufhörlich über die Wangen. Lorelais Schultern bebten. Mit Luke war auch ein Teil von ihr gestorben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihr Körper nur noch eine Hülle war. Gefüllt von Trauer, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Nie mehr würde sie sich mit ihm um Kaffee streiten, ihn nie wieder küssen oder eine Umarmung entgegen nehmen können, nie wieder mit ihm lachen, er würde ihr nie wieder durch die Haare fahren. Nie wieder. Diese Worte brannten sich in ihren Kopf.  
In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Chris. Er konnte Rory und ihr nicht mehr das Leben schwer machen. Sie brauchte nie wieder Angst vor ihm zu haben. Sie wußte, dass sie eigentlich froh darüber sein sollte. Trotzdem war das Gefühl, des Schmerzes und des Verlustes da. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abstellen. Trotz der schrecklichen Dinge die Chris ihr angetan hatte, gab es Zeiten wo auch sie miteinander glücklich waren.  
Sie hatte die einzigen Menschen verloren, die sie je wirklich liebte, mit denen sie die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Ihr kam es vor, als wenn ihr jemand das Herz herausgerissen hätte. Sie sackte schluchzend in sich zusammen. Der Polizist sagte noch etwas zu ihr, doch sie registrierte es nicht mehr.

Einige Augenblicke später hockte sich die Frau vor ihr auf den Boden.  
Sie begann leise auf sie einzureden. Nach einiger Zeit nahm Lorelai die Hände vom Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren gezeichnet von Schmerz, Trauer, Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht. Die Tränen rannten noch immer über ihre Wangen, aber sie waren still geworden. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr.

* * *

Freu mich über jedes FB


End file.
